Bride From Hell
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Written for my friend Jekkah's birthday. Aaron asks JJ to marry him and she says yes and proceeds to plan their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I shouldn't have started another story but this is for my friend Jekkah's birthday. I hope you enjoy this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or their amazing characters**

* * *

Jennifer Jareau also known to her friends as JJ stared at Aaron in shock. They have been dating for the better part of 4 months and she never expected to hear those sweet words come out of his mouth. Well, she hoped that he would say it but wasn't prepared for it when he asked her over dinner.

"JJ?" Aaron asked.

JJ shook her head, "Sorry," she smiled.

"So will you? Marry me?" he asked again.

JJ bit her lip and nodded, "Yes," she whispered.

Aaron smiled and took the ring out of the box and put it on her hand. JJ grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss.

On the drive home JJ was smiling, "We have to start planning. This is going to be the perfect wedding."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "When did you want to have the wedding?"

"April," JJ grinned at him.

"April? JJ, honey, you know that's four months away, right?"

JJ grinned and nodded, "Yes, Aaron."

Aaron shook his head as he drove JJ home. JJ was thankful that Henry was staying with his father for the weekend. She let herself into the house and immediately put on a pot of coffee and went into her closet and took out her box that was in the way back. She grinned madly as she pulled it down. It contained all her wedding designs and thoughts.

"This is going to be the perfect wedding," She said to herself sipping on her coffee.

**{~CM~}**

The next morning while the team was seated around the table, JJ and Aaron decided to announce their engagement.

"I think it's only fair to let you all know that last night I asked JJ to marry me and she said yes," Aaron said with a smile.

"Well it's about time," Derek said. "Congratulations."

JJ smiled, "Yup and we already set a date. April 21st."

Aaron frowned a little as he didn't really agree to this date.

"Pumpkin, you know that that's four months away right?"

JJ chuckled, "Yes, Garcia, so much to do and so little time to do it."

Aaron nodded, "Alright, well let's get back to work."

The team dispersed and went back to their desks and offices. JJ went to her desk and smiled as she pulled out a couple of files she had her desk. She soon became distracted. She pushed out of her chair and ran to Aaron's office.

"Aaron."

"Yes? What is it? We have a case?"

JJ shook her head, "No. I was just thinking what colors you want for the wedding, or is there a particular theme you want. I personally was thinking of yellows and purples."

Aaron stared at his fiancée with a frown on his face, "Whatever you want to choose, will be fine."

JJ giggled and leaned over his desk to kiss him, "You won't be disappointed I promise. Oh I hope you're not upset about me setting the date and not talking to you first."

Aaron shook his head, "No, but don't you wanna get a wedding planner? I mean Haley and I did that."

JJ shook her head, "Oh please, I know how to plan a wedding. Everything will be perfect you will see."

Aaron shrugged, "Okay."

JJ grinned and headed back to her office. She pulled out a couple wedding magazines she had stashed in her drawer just in case Aaron had ever planned to ask her to marry him. She opened up one that showed ideas for a reception. As she flipped through the magazine she started getting ideas. She quickly grabbed a pad of paper and started writing

Wedding Plans

Wedding to take place in park

Wedding colors powder blue and…?

Flowers: Tulips and stargazer lilies

She was interrupted by a group of files that were placed on her desk. She flipped through them and frowned. Picking up the pile she walked out of her office and knocked on Dave's office before she went to Aaron's and turned to head down to the bullpen to get the rest of the team.

"We have a case, guys."

She headed to the conference room to set up as she waited for the team to enter. She looked up from the screen as the team took their seats and handed each of them a file.

"Detroit, Michigan, folks. Last month in the span of two weeks ten teens were missing and each one of them were found the next day a mile from their homes butchered. Yesterday, Alana Gibbings age 14, was reported missing and was found this morning a mile from her home butchered."

"Who found her?" Dave asked.

"A neighbor walking his dog."

"797,500 children under the age of 18 go missing in a one year period," Reid started.

"Are you serious?" Garcia asked.

Reid sat up from where he was leaning back in his chair and nodded, "Yeah. 203,900 were family abductions, 58,200 were nonfamily abductions while 115 were 'stereotypical kidnappings'."

Garcia looked at Rossi, "Is he serious?"

"What's the sad part is that is that it's estimated that only 5 percent of nonfamily abductions are reported."

"So you're saying there could possibly be more kids missing?" Prentiss frowned.

"Exactly," Reid nodded.

"Let's continue this on the jet," Hotch said. "Wheels up in twenty."

JJ was a bit upset that she wasn't able to finish her wedding planning.

**{~CM~}**

JJ and Hotch entered their hotel room and Hotch collapsed on the bed. He was drained after talking with families, visiting crime scenes, delivering the profile to the cops and dealing with an out of line officer. JJ smiled softly as she dropped her bag on the floor. She walked over to him and untied his shoes and dropped them on the floor before removing his socks. She did the same with her shoes and socks before she crawled over him and kissed him.

"Mm," Hotch murmured kissing her back.

JJ moved down his body unbuttoning his shirt and slipped his shirt off until he was in his t-shirt. Hotch started moving his hands over her body and reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it off till she was in her black lacy bra he loved. She grinned and kissed him deeply while moving over to straddle his waist. She lifted his t-shirt off leaving him bare chested. She moved off his mouth and bent her head to kiss at his chest.

"God," Hotch panted.

JJ chuckled as she continued her sweet torture on his chest adding small bites to his stomach. She continued until she reached his pants. Grinning at Hotch she quickly undid his pants and dragged his pants and boxers off and tossed them on the floor. JJ immediately took him into her mouth and sucked hard.

"Shit, JJ," Hotch gasped trying not to buck into her sweet mouth.

JJ hummed around her fiancé's cock. She pulled him out and bent down to suckle his balls before licking the shaft and taking the head back into her mouth.

"Damn, baby," Hotch gasped. He never would've guessed JJ had ever been good at sucking cock, but every time she did she seemed to be better and better.

Soon Hotch couldn't take it anymore he gripped JJ's hair and gently pulled her off. JJ looked at him confused so he explained, "I'll end up coming before I'm inside you."

"Don't want that," JJ smiled before climbing off Hotch and stripping the rest of her clothes.

She climbed back on Hotch and grabbed the lube and after slicking him up she lined his cock with her pussy and impaled herself on him.

"Oh, god!" She moaned.

JJ started to move bouncing herself on Hotch's cock. Hotch groaned as he gripped her waist and started to manipulate her hips to the pace he wanted. JJ let her head fall back as she moaned loud.

"Oh, yes. Aaron, yes."

Hotch gripped JJ and began pounding brutally into her causing her to scream out. He flipped them over so JJ was laying on the bed and continued his brutal pounding. JJ wrapped her arms and legs around Hotch and even dug her fingers into his back causing him to hiss in discomfort but didn't stop the brutal pounding. Soon JJ came screaming Hotch's name and Hotch followed two seconds later. He waited a few seconds to catch his breath before pulling out and headed into the bathroom to wet a washcloth. He cleaned himself up first before he came back to JJ and gently cleaned her up.

JJ gave him a lazy smile, "You really wore me out."

Hotch gave a half smile, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be that hard. I don't know what came over me."

JJ chuckled as she pulled Hotch into bed with her, "I'm not complaining, believe me, I enjoyed it."

Hotch laughed as he pulled JJ into his arms and fell asleep.

**{~CM~}**

It took the team a week to finally finish the case in which JJ was unable to find time to do her wedding planning. She knew that they had four months but she wanted to get things done now. She sat on the jet with her list

Wedding Plans-Budget $100,000

Wedding to take place in park

Wedding colors powder blue and…?

Flowers: Tulips and stargazer lilies

Call caterer

She frowned as she wasn't sure what kind of food they should serve. She looked up as Hotch came and sat across from her.

"What are you doing? More cases?"

JJ shook her head and handed over her list to Hotch, "Planning."

Hotch looked at the budget and his eyes nearly flew out of his sockets, "Are you serious?"

"Aaron, we want this wedding to be perfect," JJ argued.

_No you want this wedding to be perfect. _"Yeah, but can't we have a perfect wedding with a lower budget?"

JJ frowned at him, "Aaron, it wouldn't be a perfect wedding it would be a lame wedding and I refuse to have a lame wedding."

Hotch sighed, "JJ," he said cupping her chin, "I don't need a perfect wedding. All I need is you."

JJ unbuckled herself and stood, "That's sweet, Aaron, but I want the perfect wedding and that's exactly what I'm going to get," she said walking off the jet and heading to her car.

Hotch sighed as he followed the rest of the team off the jet and climbed into his own car and headed home. He was in for a long four months.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is short. Hope you like anyway. Thanks to Dragon Claymore for the name of Aaron's mom.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Over the past 3 weeks when they weren't working on a case Aaron was bombarded with questions about the wedding by JJ. "What theme did you want?"; "Should the wedding take place in the morning, afternoon, or evening? I personally like the evening."; "Aaron we need to decide on the kind of cake and menu we're going serve." Aaron was going particularly insane, but it was then that he decided to tell their families. JJ suggested that they tell them together and Aaron liked that idea.

"Aaron, did you finish your guest list? I need to see how many guests there are going to be altogether," JJ asked peeking out of the kitchen.

Aaron sighed, "Not yet baby. I'll finish after dinner. But you do know we have three whole months left to get this all done."

JJ crossed her arms, "Yes Aaron I know, but I would like to have certain things done ahead of time. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked hotly.

Aaron stood up, "No, JJ, not at all. I'll finish after dinner."

JJ nodded clearly satisfied as she went back to cooking. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief as he headed into the bathroom. Just then the doorbell rang and JJ, who had just finished the salad, put it in the fridge and headed for the door and opened it. There stood Mrs. Hotchner and her son Sean.

"Good evening Mrs. Hotchner, hi Sean, come on in."

"Where's Aaron?" Mrs. Hotchner asked pushing past JJ.

"Bathroom," JJ answered evenly. "Can I get you both something while you wait for dinner?"

"I'll take a coke, if you have it," Sean answered.

"What are you doing here at Aaron's? And where's my grandson?"

Sean groaned. He knew his mother didn't like JJ very much but she didn't have to act like that.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hotchner, but I don't know where Jack is and Aaron asked for me to come over," JJ said heading to the kitchen to get Sean a coke.

"Mom, you're being nice aren't you?" Aaron said emerging from the bathroom just as the bell rang again.

JJ emerged from the kitchen and handed Sean his coke and went to answer the door turning to Aaron, "Can you check the chicken for me? It's should be done by now."

Aaron smiled and headed to the kitchen as JJ went and opened the door seeing her mom and brother Glen.

"Hey sis," Glen said giving his sister a hug, "Marshall said that he's sorry he couldn't come he couldn't get the time off of work. You know him."

JJ nodded and chuckled and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Hi, mom."

"Honey, what are we doing here? Where's Henry?"

"Henry's with his father. Please come on in. Mom, Glen, this is Aaron's mother Yvonne and his brother Sean. Sean, Yvonne, this is my mother Sandy and older brother Glen."

The four nodded at each other and Glen and Sean shook hands while the women glared at each other until Aaron called everyone for dinner. Dinner was tense to say the least. Yvonne kept glaring at her son's girlfriend as if she was something disgusting and needed to be squashed. JJ and Aaron looked at each other. Aaron cleared his throat.

"Um, well the reason we asked the both of you together for dinner is that JJ and I have something to tell you," He said looking at his fiancée.

"Aaron and I are getting married."

"WHAT?" Yvonne exploded. "Are you insane? Aaron…?"

Aaron groaned, "Mom, please, I love her."

Yvonne shook her head, "Aaron, how do you know she's not just a gold digger? I mean she already has a kid and what about what happened with her and her child's father?"

Sandy shot up in her seat, "How DARE you accuse Jennifer of being a gold digger! Jennifer is the sweetest girl there is. What happened between her and Will was a conflict of interests."

Sean and Glen shook their heads at their mothers. "Mom, come on," Sean said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Aaron loves her, and JJ is pretty cool," he said smiling at her. "I have a feeling she'll make him happier than Haley could."

"Mom, JJ and I work at the same job we get paid just about the same amount," Aaron said.

Yvonne stood shaking her head, "No, I won't accept this."

Aaron sagged, "Why?"

"I just can't. I'm sorry," Yvonne walked over to Aaron and kissed his cheek, "Let's go Sean."

Sean shrugged watching his mother walk away, "Don't worry Aaron, she'll come around. I'm happy for you by the way."

"Thanks, kid."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Sean said laughing before following his mother out the door.

Sandy looked at her daughter, "Don't get me wrong, Jennifer, I'm very happy for you, but I won't tolerate…that _woman_ treating you like your some gold digging whore."

JJ sighed and walked her mother and brother to the door. She locked the door and sagged against it, "Well that went well."

Aaron started to clear up the dishes, "Well what did you expect?"

JJ shrugged, "I don't know. I wish your mother didn't hate me so much."

Aaron sighed and put the dishes in the sink before pulling JJ into his embrace, "Baby, she's just not used to the idea that I love someone other than Haley. Mom is old fashioned, according to her I was supposed to stay with Haley, have at least 10 kids and we were supposed to die happy together."

"It's not your fault. Haley died."

"I know, baby. You know how my mother is single now? When my dad died she could've fallen in love with someone else, but she didn't. She expected me to do the same thing for Haley. But I can't. I'm not my mother and Jack needs a woman in his life other than his aunt."

Aaron and JJ cleaned up the kitchen together in comfortable silence and then sat on the couch with coffee. JJ turned on the television while Aaron picked up his list of guests like promised. The pair finished their coffee and by 10 they headed to bed.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews of the first two chapters. Here's chapter three and JJ's a bit more of a pain. hehe. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

**~FEBRUARY~**

JJ had just put Henry down for his nap which gave her a chance to go over her budget list again for the wedding. She poured herself some tea and sat on the couch with her magazines and list.

Wedding Budget: $100,000

Flowers(bouquet, petals)-$5,000 **(done)**

Wedding dress-$10,000

Cake-$5,000

Invitations-$5,000 **(done)**

Tux for Aaron-$5,000

Rings-$5,000

Bridal shower-$5,000

Ceremony (includes, photographer, music, officiant)-$15,500 **(done)**

Reception décor-$10,000

Reception-$35,000

As JJ calculated everything she saw that they would probably go over about $500. She shrugged and giggled.

"Aaron won't mind going over a couple hundred dollars."

She put her list down and picked up one of the magazines that showed bridal gowns when the telephone rang. Smiling and flipping through the magazine she picked it up, "Hello…Yes this is she…WHAT?"

She flew out of her seat causing her tea to spill, "Shit! No, there's been some mistake…I spoke to someone a month ago…yes…I assure you I don't know what he was thinking…may I come in tomorrow? Great, thanks."

JJ slammed the phone down and went to get a rag to mop up the spilt tea from the table. "Damn Aaron!"

She cleaned up the mess and sat back on the couch fuming. A few seconds later she picked up the phone and dialed. Her mother showed up at the door half an hour later as Henry was waking up from his nap.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people in the world," Sandy grinned holding her arms out to Henry.

"Gamma!" he shouted running into her arms.

JJ smiled, "Mom you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not, dear. I love spending time with my grandson; you go ahead and do what you need to do."

JJ nodded and kissed Henry's forehead, "Mommy will be back soon."

**{~CM~}**

JJ stood outside Aaron's door royally pissed. She was so upset that she didn't even call him and tell him she was coming over. She could barely even get the key in the lock when suddenly the door opened.

"Jennifer?"

JJ stood up staring at Aaron.

"Jayje what are you doing here?" He asked gently.

"What am I doing here. What am I doing here?" she muttered. "I'm here because I have an asshole for a fiancé."

"Jennifer?" Aaron tried again.

"I need to talk to you."

Aaron nodded, "Um sure, come on."

Aaron led her into the house where she saw Jack playing with trucks on the living room floor. Her mood instantly changed. JJ looked up at Aaron with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had Jack today. I-I can come back later."

Aaron was confused, first she seemed pissed off and now she seems as if she's about to cry. Aaron shook his head, "That's alright honey. Jack, buddy, can you go play in your room for a little bit while me and aunty Jen talk?"

Jack nodded and gathered up his trucks and went to his room and shut the door. Aaron led JJ over to the couch.

"Coffee, tea?"

JJ shook her head, "I'm fine."

"So what's wrong?"

"The caterers called me this morning."

"Okay…?"

"They told me that you had given them a price range of $15,000?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you NUTS? What the hell is wrong with you? $15,000? That's enough for some cheap tissue paper coverings and an appetizer!"

"JJ, honey, it's not like we're inviting the entire town to the wedding."

"I DON'T CARE!" JJ yelled bursting into tears.

Now Aaron was even more confused. JJ sniffed a bit as the tears dropped down her face when she suddenly felt sick and raced to the bathroom to puke. When she returned she sat next to Aaron. She fished through her purse and took out her list and showed it to him.

"Are you insane? $35,000 for the reception? $5,000 for a tux? You want me to spend $5,000 on wedding rings?"

JJ grinned and nodded, "Which reminds me we should do that sometime this week along with choosing the cake."

Aaron shook his head giving her back the list, "JJ, that's too much for a simple wedding."

"Who said anything about simple? Aaron this is my wedding and this is how we're doing it. You don't like it we don't have to get married."

"Wait, you're joking right? Either your way or the highway?"

JJ nodded, "Exactly. I mean of course we'll consult, but this is how much I wanna spend. I mean if it happens to come out less, then that's okay, but we're not going to settle for just something dinky. This wedding will be extravagant. It'll be the talk of the town."

Aaron sighed, "Fine."

**{~CM~}**

Over the next several weeks Aaron noticed a change within JJ. And not a necessarily good one either. They decided to go and get fitted and choose their rings and she basically had a hissy fit when they didn't have the one she wanted, and no other ring would do it for her. Groaning loudly Aaron practically had to drag her out of the jeweler's. And if that wasn't bad, her mood swings were horrendously confusing. Valentine's Day was a disaster. She ended up bursting into tears when her food wasn't done right. Aaron got drenched in wine when he told her that everything was going to be okay and to calm down. The only good thing Aaron got out of this was how horny JJ had become. They'd go several rounds at night before falling asleep exhausted in each other's arms.

JJ was with Emily and Garcia looking at wedding gowns while Aaron went with the boys to get his tux. Aaron didn't understand why he needed to get his tux now when the wedding was two months away. Emily and Garcia were exhausted from going into bridal shop after bridal shop. JJ was standing on the stand arguing with one of the sales people. Emily groaned.

"Jayje, if that's the one you want, I mean you really want, then let them take it out for you."

JJ glared at her, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Emily shook her head, "No, but you keep complaining that it's too tight, but how you really want this dress. So my suggestion would be to let them take a little bit out for you and call it a day."

"Please? I'm starving," Garcia said.

JJ stepped down from the stand and went to change. She came back for a second before rushing back to the bathroom. When she returned she shook her head, "I wanna try on a couple more dresses. And I want you two to do the same."

Both Emily and Garcia groaned. This made JJ angry.

"I don't know why you two are groaning, you haven't been doing anything but sitting on your lazy asses."

"Hey don't forget the dozen bridesmaid dresses you had us try on," Emily argued.

"Yeah and you need to try on some more," JJ argued.

"Why?" Garcia asked. "Can't we just get the last two we tried on? I really liked those."

"I didn't. And I want everything to be perfect for my wedding."

"Right, your wedding," Emily muttered. "Excuse us for not being perfect, your highness."

If looks could kill, Emily would be dead with the look JJ was giving her.

"You know what, fine, since you both don't wanna help me and Garcia over there is being a whiny bitch, we'll leave. We'll go grab something to eat and then I'll come back by myself another day."

Garcia looked like she was trying not to cry and Emily wanted to scalp her. "We've been trying to help you for the past 2 hours JJ! You're so goddamn picky! You know what, just take us home."

JJ shook her head, "Fine."

**{~CM~}**

That evening as she lay in bed she turned over to face Aaron only to find the bed empty. She had forgotten that Aaron had Jack so he couldn't spend the night. She curled up tightly with her hands on her stomach and sighed.

"If only this wedding were perfect. How can it be though without the one thing I'm missing and I'll never have by my side?"

She closed her eyes and dreamed of a fairytale wedding with her dressed up as Cinderella, Aaron as Prince charming, and her dad.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes this chapter is longer! Thank you for all your reviews. I truly appreciate them.**

**~MARCH~**

The team was all lounging on the jet trying to catch up on their sleep after spending two weeks in Austin, Texas on a grueling case. Well, everyone but JJ. She couldn't sleep so instead she decided to go over the wedding plans. She smiled as she checked off her list. All that was left to do was the cake and the rings, while everything else was taken care of. As she glanced at a sketch of how the wedding was going to go, she wondered if she should risk changing her mind about where the wedding was to be held. In the beginning she wanted it to take place in her home church, and then she changed her mind to having it here in Quantico at the park. JJ looked up and glanced at Aaron asleep on the couch. She sighed. The fourth time she had ended up changing her mind, both Aaron and her mother got so upset with her she burst into tears and screamed at them.

"Hey."

JJ looked up and smiled at Morgan, "Hi."

Morgan slid into the seat across from hers, "What's up can't sleep?"

"Not really."

"What's on your mind?" Morgan asked.

JJ sighed, "I've been kind of a bitch lately haven't I?"

Morgan chuckled, "Just a tad. I mean from what I know it's normal Jayje, you're getting married, so you're allowed to freak out and be a bitch. Just…not all the time."

JJ smiled, "Yeah, I know. I just want this wedding to be perfect."

"Jayje, there's no such thing as a perfect wedding. Why? Because no one's perfect, hon. There are always going to be things you want to do better or you always are gonna wanna change your mind about something. I mean you can change your mind at least like fifty times and it still won't be right to you."

JJ nodded with tears running down her face and she didn't even know why she was crying. Morgan looked at her and frowned.

"You know Jayje? I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that having the perfect wedding isn't all that's bothering you. You've been on edge for the past several weeks. I mean during the case I've never seen you act like that," He commented.

JJ raised an eyebrow, "Act like what? That reporter was a pompous ass."

Morgan chuckled, "That may be true, JJ, but you've called anybody that to their face. I mean I get that this case must've been rough for you, but-"

"Don't profile me, Derek Morgan," JJ said hotly.

Morgan held his hands up, "I'm sorry."

JJ sighed and was about to open her mouth when the pilot came over the P.A system telling them to buckle their seatbelts as they were getting ready to land. Morgan moved back to his seat and put on his seatbelt as everyone else started waking up and doing the same.

Several minutes later the team was exiting the jet and heading for their vehicles. JJ ran to Hotch.

"Aaron!"

Hotch turned around and nodded, "Yes?"

"Don't forget that tomorrow we're going cake testing. And please talk to Jack like you promised."

Hotch sighed, "I will JJ."

JJ smiled, "Good."

Reid spoke up, "Hey JJ, can I catch a ride with you? Morgan said he has to stop by one of his properties."

JJ grinned, "Sure, Reid."

JJ and Reid headed to JJ's car and got in. The drive was pretty silent as both occupants were in their own thoughts until Reid spoke up.

"So the big day's getting closer, huh? Nervous?"

JJ chuckled, "A little. I just don't want anything to ruin this day for me. I've been preparing for this day for years."

"I'm sure everything's going to go fine, JJ. Especially if you let it."

JJ looked at Reid and sighed, "You're mad at me too, aren't you?"

Reid shook his head, "Not mad, worried. Jayje, if you're not careful not only will Aaron leave you, your friends will too."

JJ sighed as she stopped at a red light, "I don't want that. Guess I got a lotta apologizing to do."

Reid chuckled. The light turned green and JJ took that turn down Reid's street and stopped before his apartment building.

"Thanks. Hey, you wanna come up for a bit? I dunno, maybe have some coffee or something?"

JJ smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

JJ turned the car off and exited the car with Reid and headed inside the apartment. Once inside Reid headed for the kitchen and JJ went to the couch. Once Reid put the coffee on, he joined her on the couch. Before she even realized it she was talking.

"I want this wedding to be perfect. But there's two things that I don't have that would make it perfect so it's not going to be perfect. It'll just be a nice wedding."

"What's that?" Reid asked softly.

"My dad and my sister. I want them to be there so bad."

"JJ, you carry them in your heart so they are always with you," Reid said.

He stood and went to retrieve the coffee and set it on the coffee table. JJ poured in a small amount of sugar and a small amount of milk and took a sip. "This is good coffee. I haven't had coffee in a while."

Reid just chuckled and took a sip of his own coffee. JJ smiled back before sighing again.

"JJ, what's wrong?" Reid asked.

"Reid…Spence…can you keep a secret?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah, sure."

JJ nodded, "I'm pregnant."

Reid's eyes went wide with shock before he pulled JJ into a hug, "Congratulations! Um, it is Hotch's right?"

JJ looked at him clearly angry, "Of course it's Hotch's! You'd think I'd go back to Will or fuck some other guy?"

"Whoa, JJ calm down, it was just a question. Why do you want me to keep it a secret?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell Aaron yet."

Reid frowned, "JJ, how far along are you?"

"16 weeks or 4 months."

"Are you insane? JJ, you have to tell him!"

"I can't. Not yet. Please, Spence."

Reid sighed, "Fine."

JJ hugged him, "Thank you. I knew talking with you would make me feel so much better."

Reid just sighed. JJ finished off her coffee and then headed home.

**{~CM~}**

The next morning JJ waited for Aaron in front of the caterers. Aaron pulled up next to her car five minutes later.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said kissing her briefly. "I had to take Jack to Jessica's."

"It's alright. Aaron, I'm sorry. I know I've been kinda cruel to everyone, you in particular and I apologize."

Aaron stared at JJ before shaking his head chuckling softly, "It's alright, JJ. It's perfectly natural to feel that way about your wedding."

JJ smiled, "Let's go choose a cake shall we?"

Aaron nodded and the two entered the caterers. They were shown several different cakes and JJ loved the way each of them looked. She knew she had to be careful though. It was bad that she was looking for cakes when she was pregnant. She grinned and pointed.

"I like that one."

The caterer smiled, "That is a lemon chiffon butter cake with butter cream frosting."

"Wow it even sounds delicious," Aaron chuckled.

The caterer gave them both samples to try and JJ moaned with pleasure, "Aaron, I want that cake."

Aaron chuckled and kissed JJ on the lips, "Sure thing, baby. We'll do this cake."

The caterer nodded and the two left. JJ followed Aaron to his place and the two flopped on the couch. "That was easier than I thought," JJ smiled.

"Yes, it was. Especially when you don't throw a fit," Aaron replied chuckling.

JJ hung her head, "I'm sorry."

Aaron kissed her, "It's alright, JJ, I forgive you."

JJ moaned and deepened the kiss, "Aaron, please, want you."

Aaron nodded and stood and dragged her to the bedroom where she pushed him on the bed and gave him a striptease. Once she was completely naked she straddled his thighs and kissed him. Aaron kissed her back just as feverishly and let his hand trail to her pussy.

"Shit, Jen already wet for me."

"Yeah," she moaned.

She pulled back slightly and quickly divested Aaron of his clothes before she took the entire thing in her mouth sucking rather hard.

"Shit, baby," Aaron groaned. " Your mouth is fucking amazing."

JJ hummed around her fiancé's cock and continued to bob her head to a steady rhythm. Aaron wanted nothing but to grip JJ's hair and fuck into her sweet mouth but he refused to do it, unsure if she would like that. Aaron moaned softly and JJ withdrew her mouth and gripped the base of his cock.

"I know you're close. I don't want you coming until you're inside me."

"Fuck."

JJ reached for the lube and coated his cock before impaling herself on it. She moaned softly as she started to move.

"Fuck, Jayje."

"So good, Aaron," JJ said moaning loudly.

Aaron soon gripped her hips and began moving with her and thrusting deep within her body causing her to scream every time he hit her g-spot.

"Oh Fuck! Yes! Harder, Aaron, harder!"

Aaron continued to thrust into her for a few minutes before stopping and lifting JJ off of him. JJ looked at him confused.

"Get on your hands and knees," He instructed.

"What? Aaron…"

"Trust me Jayje. Get on your hands and knees."

JJ was confused but she quickly did as he asked. Aaron positioned himself behind her and spread her legs to allow him access to her pussy and he dove back inside. JJ screamed at the force of it. She could feel him inside her much deeper than before. Aaron gripped her hips and continued to pound into her at a hard and fast pace.

"Aaron, sooo good," she moaned. "Fuck me harder!"

Aaron did exactly that until he felt JJ's walls clench around him and she came screaming his name. Aaron followed her several seconds later with a shout of her name. Aaron eased out of her drenched pussy and went to grab a rag to clean up. Once they were both cleaned up and the sheets were changed, the two lay in each other's arms.

JJ giggled, "We should try that position more often."

"What the doggy style?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah."

Aaron chuckled as they drifted off to sleep.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next chapter is the Wedding and Aaron learns about the baby (or did Aaron already know?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! The wedding. I apologize it was a little rushed. I don't know how to portray a good wedding. I hope you all still enjoy this chapter.**

**~APRIL~**

**2 DAYS BEFORE BIG DAY**

JJ chuckled at her niece watching as Maggie recited the genie's lines word for word. Her brother Marshall came in the living room and sat down next to them.

"She can't get enough of this movie. Watches it all day, every day."

JJ laughed, "I'm sure."

"So you ready to do this? Ready to walk down the aisle in two days and become Mrs. Hotchner?"

JJ giggled, "I've been waiting for this my whole life. Finally, my wedding day is here. I just wish dad and Sis could've been here for this."

Marshall kissed his sisters cheek, "I know Jen, so do I."

There was a knock on the door and JJ got up to answer it and was surprised to find Aaron standing there.

"Aaron, what are you doing here?" JJ asked.

"We need to talk."

JJ frowned but nodded, "Okay," she said and let him in shutting the door behind him.

"Um, I'll take Mags into the other room," Marshall commented.

JJ shook her head, "No, it's okay Marshall, we'll go into the bedroom," she replied and led Aaron into her bedroom and shut the door.

Once she shut the door, she kissed Aaron on the mouth, "I've missed you," she murmured."

"JJ, we really need to talk," Aaron said gently pushing her away.

JJ frowned, "What's wrong?"

Aaron sighed and shook his head, "How could you not tell me?"

JJ frowned, "Tell you what?"

Aaron crossed his arms, "That you're pregnant Jen."

JJ sat down on the bed a look of confusion on her face, "How did you…?"

"You forget, not only am I profiler, I was married before. I have a son. I've been waiting for weeks for you to tell me, but that never happened. Why? When were you planning to tell me, or where you ever going to?"

"Aaron, I…"

Aaron moved to sit next to JJ on the bed, "You what?"

JJ hung her head, "I'm sorry. I've been meaning to tell you it's just that things have been kinda hectic with work and with the wedding."

"How far along are you?"

JJ bit her lip, "Going on 5 months."

"5 months?" Aaron exploded and then calmed down, "JJ…"

"I'm sorry."

Aaron sighed and pulled her into his arms, "Do you know the sex?"

"A girl."

Aaron's face split into a grin, "I'm having a daughter?"

JJ grinned, "Yes."

Aaron kissed her deeply and laid her back on the bed. The couple ended up making love not caring that there was a houseful of people, including an 8 year old girl that could hear them.

**{~CM~}**

**1 DAY BEFORE THE BIG DAY**

JJ stared at Chief Strauss in shock. She realized that her mouth was probably open so she closed her mouth and swallowed.

"Um, thank you, ma'am."

Chief Strauss smiled and nodded before walking away. Emily, who had been coming up to JJ's office stared after Strauss before turning to JJ.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"She just congratulated me on the wedding. And she's giving the team two weeks off."

"Seriously?" Emily grinned.

"Uh, yeah," JJ replied in shock.

Emily chuckled and walked all the way into the office, "Can you believe it, this time tomorrow you'll be walking down the aisle?"

"I know. I've been dreaming about this moment my whole life," JJ grinned.

"Nervous?"

JJ scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Emily nodded, "Nervous."

JJ blushed, "A little. Is it that obvious?"

Emily laughed, "Totally. So where are you and Aaron going for your honeymoon?"

JJ shrugged, "Aaron won't tell me."

Emily chuckled and shook her head, "Men. So what's your plan for after?"

JJ shrugged, "I'm giving Will the house and I'm moving in with Aaron."

"Nice, but what about Henry?"

"What about Henry?" JJ asked frowning, "I have full custody of him and he's still going to be able to see his father. Nothing's changed about that."

"JJ?"

JJ looked up at the same time Emily turned around to find Aaron in the doorway, "Yes?"

"Ready to go?"

Emily grinned, "You do realize that you're not allowed to see the bride the night before the wedding, right Hotch?"

Aaron sighed, "I'm giving her a ride home, Prentiss. I do know the rules, relax."

Emily chuckled as JJ stood and gathered her things. "I'll see you tomorrow, Em."

**{~CM~}**

**WEDDING DAY**

JJ woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She put on her bathrobe and headed into the kitchen were her mother, brothers and niece were sitting around the table.

"Morning," JJ said with a yawn.

"Morning sleepy head," Her mother grinned. "I was just about to send Mags to come wake you up. Why don't you take a nice hot shower and then breakfast will be waiting."

JJ nodded and went to do what her mother asked. By the time she reemerged wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt breakfast was waiting for her on the table. She eagerly dug into her breakfast.

"Take it easy sis," Glen chuckled.

"Oh hush, leave your sister alone," Sandy said smiling. "It's her wedding day and she's excited."

JJ smiled and finished her breakfast.

2 hours later JJ was being helped into her wedding dress by her mother. Glen had already taken Maggie to the park where the wedding was being held.

"It's a good thing I had this taken out a bit," Sandy commented zipping her daughter up. "We don't wanna crush your daughter now."

"Are you two ready?" Marshall asked from his spot in the living room.

"We'll be right out," Sandy yelled.

Once they got the dress on, JJ fixed her hair and applied her own makeup.

"You're going to be late for your own wedding!" Marshall yelled.

"Shut up, Marshall, we're coming," JJ said as she gathered up her bouquet and walked out of the room.

Marshall whistled, "You sure you're my sister? You look gorgeous."

JJ blushed, "Thanks."

"Let's go!" Sandy said.

**{~CM~}**

"Aaron she's here," Rossi said.

Aaron looked up and sure enough JJ was standing there with her brother Marshall. Aaron smiled. The music began and Jack and Maggie walked down the aisle together. Jack was holding the rings on the pillow very carefully as Maggie threw the petals. Once the two reached the end of the aisle they broke apart.

"I did good daddy," Jack grinned.

"Yes, you did."

Aaron looked up as JJ and Marshall began walking down the aisle. Once Marshall handed JJ over to Aaron he whispered in his ear, "Break her heart and I'll break you."

Aaron smiled and nodded. The rest of the wedding went by in a blur. The couple finally said I do and kissed causing clapping and squeals to erupt. They went next door to the hall and had the wedding reception where there was a toast by both Aaron's mother and JJ's mother. Then Sean and Marshall gave a toast to the couple followed lastly by Derek Morgan. As JJ twirled on the dance floor with the man of her dreams and glanced around at her family and friends, she smiled.

Aaron grinned, "What are you smiling about?"

"This was the perfect wedding."

**TBC...**

**One more chapter to go**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter folks. Just a small little Epilogue Jekkah I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

**~8 MONTHS LATER~**

Aaron entered the house and noticed at once that it was quiet. There weren't the sounds of soft running feet, the sounds of kids brushing their teeth. Nothing. He figured that the boys must be in bed as he ascended the stairs. The first thing he did was check in Jack's room and saw that his bed was empty.

"Henry must've had nightmares," Aaron mused. Sometimes if Henry has nightmares, Jack sleeps with him.

He opened the door of Henry's bedroom and became confused when his bed was devoid of children as well. He went to his and JJ's bedroom and stopped when he heard his wife's soft voice. Smiling, he gently opened the door and his face broke into a grin. JJ was propped against the headboard breastfeeding Alexis while Henry and Jack each curled up into her sides as she read them a story.

Jack looked up from the story and smiled big, "Daddy!" he said scrambling off the bed and running to him.

"Daddy!" Henry cried doing the same. Aaron smiled as he hugged the boys. His heart swelled with happiness every time he heard Henry call him daddy. JJ smiled lovingly at him and he walked over to the bed with the boys and kissed her lips and then kissed Alexis on the head. Jack and Henry curled back against their mother as she finished the story.

As Aaron watched his family he finally felt full and content. He never imagined he would be in this position. He had a loving wife, and three loving kids. He watched as JJ finished the story and Henry nodded off. He chuckled softly and picked Henry up and took Jack by the hand. He laid Henry in his bed and covered him with the blanket before taking Jack to his room and doing the same.

"Night, daddy."

"Night buddy."

Once he headed back to his and JJ's room he saw JJ sitting up and burping Alexis. He quickly changed into some sweats and a t-shirt before sliding into bed next to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"We missed you today," JJ smiled.

JJ had decided to take some time off from working at the BAU and just to be a fulltime mom. In the beginning Aaron was worried that she wouldn't like it, but now he sees that she loves being home with the kids.

"I'm sorry. I was working on some paperwork and I didn't realize what time it was."

JJ grinned and handed Alexis to her daddy, "its okay Aaron, I understand."

Aaron chuckled and kissed his daughter, "Were you a good girl for mommy today? Huh?"

JJ chuckled, "Aaron, be careful, she just ate."

"Oh it's alright. Isn't that right, Alexis?"

Alexis looked at her daddy and then spit up all over his t-shirt. Aaron looked at her and then down at his shirt.

"Aw, come on, Alexis," Aaron groaned.

JJ laughed as she sat up and took Alexis and Aaron went to change his shirt, "I told you. She had just eaten."

Aaron came out of the bathroom with a new shirt on and grumbled, "Jack was never like this."

JJ laughed again, "Neither was Henry, but some babies are, and our sweet Alexis is. Besides it was her way of saying how much she missed you today.

Aaron shook his head as he watched his wife sing their daughter to sleep. He sighed, "How'd I get so lucky?"

JJ just smiled at him and continued singing Alexis to sleep. As Aaron curled up next to his wife and daughter he grinned. He was grateful for this moment right here and he promised himself that he wouldn't waste another second of it.

**END.**


End file.
